Two Hearts Gather Here
by SwingLifeAwayMyDarling
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and Kagome has taken on the role of miko priestess, guarding the Shikon jewel. Sesshomaru finds himself strangely attracted to her.


Kagome leaned against the well, singing softly to herself. The wind kicked up and her hair began to brush against her cheeks. Her song carried across the green expanse to the tree that Sesshomaru sat in, sleeping completely unnoticed.

He opened one lazy eye and grinned. The group that she'd traveled with had finally defeated Naraku and everyone had gone their separate ways.

Sango and Miroku had married and had begun a small village of their own.

Inuyasha still hung around Kagome from time to time, but no longer being bound to her he'd found a mate in Koga's pack, Ayame a young wolf youkai.

Shippo had grown up nicely and joined a pack of kitsune's although-much to Sesshomaru's irritation-he also still visited Kagome and still used the term mother when addressing her.

Kikyo had been returned to the deepest depths of hell but Inuyasha didn't seem to care too much anymore, having seemingly forgotten his passionate love for her.

Kagome herself had changed, too. She'd become more peaceful in a sense, and had completely taken on her role as a miko priestess. Her appearance was slightly altered after taking on the full change. Her hair was considerably longer and her eyes had turned a deep violet color. Her skin was no longer just pale, it was creamy white.

Dressed in the traditional garb of a priestess now her song became silent and he looked at her. She sat with her eyes closed and he could only conclude that she was meditating or praying or whatever they called it.

And he'd found himself more attracted to the girl who'd become a woman over the years of searching for the Shikon jewel. The same jewel that now hung around her neck in a pendant of silver. He vaguely wondered with a smirk if it was just the jewel he was after or if it was Kagome's heart.

After all the jewel was the only reason he'd first introduced himself to her with such a gentlemanly like manner instead of ripping the half completed jewel from the pouch tucked in her pocket and then ripping her throat out. And the fact he'd even introduced him self instead of killing her on the spot for what he wanted was…was…something in itself.

Now he'd made it his personal mission to keep her out of harms way. And by out of harms way he meant that anyone who wanted the jewel would have to go through him. And that meant that they wouldn't live to see the jewel in their hands.

He frowned. But that might be a little strange for him to come out of nowhere and protect her. She might think he was stalking her. He gave a little laugh but became sober at once when Kagome's red lips turned down in a frown and she cocked her head in his direction as if listening. Gingerly picking himself up and standing on the tree limb, he jumped down with the grace of a feline, landing noiselessly next to her.

Sesshomaru knew at once by the sudden stiffness in her posture that she knew he was there. Well, knew someone was there, sitting next to her, allowing her intoxicating scent to waft up his nose. He touched a silky strand of her raven black hair and rubbed it between his fingers.

In an instant she was on her feet, arrow ready and Rudra bow poised. Confusion and curiosity lit her dark eyes but she kept her stance. "Lord Sesshomaru. Fancy meeting you here. In the middle of nowhere. Were you following me?"

He rolled his eyes and stood slowly. "No, I was not following you. This Sesshomaru does not follow useless beautiful miko priestesses."

Kagome's cheeks flushed a light pink but she remained unflustered. "Beautiful you say? And I thought you hated me."

He smirked. He was in his own right now. With the coolness and confidence he so often displayed he answered her with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Oh, I do. But that doesn't mean I can't think you're beautiful. Everyone is entitled to his own opinion."

She studied him through narrowed violet eyes. "What do you want Sesshomaru? Because if it is the Shikon-no-tama you're after," she snarled, her lips pulling back from her teeth in an endearing sort of way. "Well, you'll die before you touch it."

He returned the snarl with a low, rumbling growl. "Are you threatening me wench? Assuming before you're sure of my intentions? Isnt that against the rules?"

"I know you Sesshomaru and your intentions are never good."

He snapped at her with his teeth his anger rising. He'd come here with good intentions of putting the past behind them but she'd just gone and threw it in his face. "You know nothing about me."

She lowered her bow and cocked her hips to the side, resting one of her hands on her hip. Quirking an eyebrow she dropped her bow and sauntered towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned into his face. "I don't know anything about you? I know that you are a man. And all men want the same thing from me. The Shikon jewel and…well I'll leave that up to your imagination."

Sesshomaru's face hardened, all angles and lines. Pushing her away from him he turned and walked away. He could hear her light laughter ringing mockingly in his ears and knew his face was crimson red.

What the hell was wrong with him? He never blushed or flushed or anything close to either.

Slamming his fist into a tree when he was out of her eye sight he roared at his stupidity for letting her get to him. Then with a deep breath he returned to the Western Lands and to his castle.


End file.
